


Lost Song of The Sea

by orphan_account



Series: When Land and Sea Meet [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper and mabel are like 17/18 here, F/F, M/M, Tad strange is bills bro okay?, There might be billdip but it'll be later, i was gonna have mabel and tad get together but then i thought, just around 18, nop, rating may change??, so it'll be alllll okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines go to look for their father, but there's one major problem. He's a siren, and he's somewhere in one of the largest oceans on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_ **

Sarah stood on her rowboat, she went on it everyday to the lake where the man she loved inhabited. Well, saying man would be a lie. He was something that many people feared, even hunted.

He was a siren.

You’d think she was crazy, loving a creature that was known to lure men and women to their deaths and eat them, but she loved him anyways and he loved her just as much, if not more. 

His name was Casey. She met him while swimming in the lake with her older sister five years ago. He was charming, but of course it could’ve been the siren magic, but when winter came she brought him inside and he got sick, so his voice was not-so-sweet. but she felt the same about him, so she thought that her feelings must be true. Casey was restless all winter trapped in either the bathtub or an extremely small pool, so when the lake finally unfroze and he was able to go back in he was ecstatic. He was jumping out of the water and eventually convinced her to join him, even though she explained that while he may not be cold, she would definitely be freezing. He held her close, because he feared that she would get hypothermia and she assured him that she wouldn’t (not that she was complaining).  
Afterwards their relationship blossomed, as a gift on the first date he made it so she could breathe underwater within a reasonable depth, and she gave him her first kiss. Though you may think that his gift was better, sirens take first kisses very seriously. Because of the fact that they seduce people, real romantic feelings are special and rarely happen between a siren and a human. So when a siren shares a first kiss, it bonds them. Sometimes romantically, and other times platonically. But in very rare instances, it bonds them as enemies. So when she shared her first kiss with him, it bonded them together, until the end of time. Later in the spring she got a man-made pond installed outside of he ever wanted to be closer to the house and an indoor pool (very costly) that he could stay in during winter.  
She thought he was the most beautiful man she’d ever met. his tail was a bright pine green and his eyes were a lovely baby blue. His hair colour was closest to medium champagne and his skin was a bit sun-kissed with freckles on his shoulders. She thought she was plain compared to him, her pale skin, chocolate coloured eyes and chestnut hair. He always said he adored her and her beautiful everything, even when she doubted it.  
She was always awestruck when she saw him swimming, and wished she was a siren as well so she could be with him more than she was. He always told her how he wished he could go into the city like she could, so on their second date she took out an old wheelchair that her father used to own, sat him down on it, put a blanket over his legs, and took him into the city. The city wasn’t that big compared to New York or Boston, but to Casey it was huge. He looked in all the stores and wanted to see everything, but Sarah was worried that he’d get too dehydrated if he went into some of the hotter places, because they didn’t have that many water bottles left. Casey was gushing about it for hours the next day and wouldn’t stop thanking her until she kissed him to shut him up.  
They spent many summer days swimming in the lake, where she would go underwater for hours just exploring the lake and playing with the fish that lived there. After about two years of dating, Casey tried to do the equivalent of a proposal, which was trying to harmonize with Sarah. Of course she didn’t know what he was doing so for about a week she just sat there while he was dancing in the water and singing love songs to her. After she looked through many books trying to find anything on sirens, she found a page in an old book that informed her it was something that would make them mates for life. So when she got home she once again heard a love song directed her way, but instead of sitting down and listening, she went to the edge and started harmonizing with him. At first he was surprised, but went back to singing his song with her. He then pulled her into the water, happier than he had ever been, and didn’t leave Sarah’s side for the rest of the night.  
From then on they were closer than before, which was made possible when Sarah was able to pay off her mortgage and start a garden, so she would barely have to go work or the shop, but still left to go out with friends and family. They were so happy, and were absolutely glowing when Sarah got the news that she was pregnant. Sarah did have worries because their child would be a mixed species, but Casey assured her that she’d be alright, and the child would be healthy when birthed. Her pregnancy was normal, back cramps, vomiting, cravings, and the occasional mood swing. She gave birth in the lake because they weren’t sure if the child would have legs or not. She gave birth to a girl, who had legs, but also had gills, small patches of magenta scales, and small fins on her arms and legs, they decided to name her Mabel. They thought that she was it, but Sarah gave birth to a boy, the same as his sister, except his scales were blue, and he had a birthmark in the shape of the big dipper on his forehead, so they decided to name him Dipper.  
The twins started to grow their teeth about two weeks after being born, which worried Sarah because they were sharper than babies teeth are usually. Over the months they learned how to swim, and how to walk, then talk. they were living a good life, sometimes they would sleep in the lake with their father, and sometimes they slept in the house upstairs in their own room. Casey and Sarah Loved their children and each other deeply. But, all was not well.  
Casey accidentally killed a neighbor's dog one day when it jumped into the lake to play with the twins because he thought the dog was going to hurt them (protective dad you know?) and the neighbours came to investigate what happened, and found Casey. Sarah begged them not to call the cops but they did it anyway, because they were worried that the siren would hurt the children in the area. Sarah and Casey decided that to keep him safe, he would have to move into the ocean and live there. Sarah and the kids transferred Casey in the small pool he used all those winters ago, and dropped him into the ocean.  
He said goodbye to the children, told them he loved them, and promised he would see them again. He then shared a kiss with Sarah, possibly his last, then swam off into the ocean before he tried to drag himself back into the car. Sarah brought the kids home, but told them that they weren’t aloud to sleep in the lake tonight, because it was too dangerous to sleep there alone. The weeks passed, the kids started school, and Sarah started working full time again. But that dear reader, is where the story begins….

 


	2. continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip

okay rip in piece i'm gonna start writing this when i wake up and hopefully it's not trash. thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow sorry! i'll edit this later but this is just to kinda introduce you to the story and the general idea????
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
